


Queen

by LevyFai



Series: Usuk Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Omega Verse, USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen of spades has been taken and it's up to the king to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

Running, he was running, Alfred, the king of spades was running. He had heard the scream coming from the nursery where his sons were. His heart was beating faster, because along with his sons, his wife, the Queen was in there. Behind were the jack and ace both heard the scream also.

“Please, let it be Alan being Alan.” the king whispered.

The three entered the room to find the two princes crying and their mother nowhere to be seen. The Jack and the Ace went to the young princes while Alfred looked to the window. That's when he saw the blood, he frowned and then looked at his sons.

“Daddy a bad guy came in..mum told me to hide with Alan..I'm sorry...” William stated in huffs.

Alfred looked at the young omega and gently patted his head.

“It's okay, Will it isn't your fault.” he replied.

“But..”

“No buts, Alistair, Yao stay with the boys, I'm going to get their mother.”

“My lord are you sure...”

“Yao, that's an order from your king.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yer better come back with both of you.”

“Of course.” Alfred replied to his brother in law as he started tracking his queen.

X

Arthur groaned in pain as he was hit again. He looked up at his captors, assassins from Clubs, they wanted to kill both the queen and the heirs but Arthur made sure they didn't find the children. That was the thought that went through his head as he was hit again.

“So this is the Queen of spades, he's a scrawny omega.”

“Yea but he's fertile.”

Arthur eyes went wide as one of the captors touched his chest.

“How would that be, the Queen of spades the carrier of the next generation of clubs.”

“Yes, the milk and blood of our enemy now the life blood of our new generation.”

“No.” Arthur said as the started to rip off his clothes.

“Don't worry you'll like it soon enough.”

“Alfred...” Arthur prayed.   
“Your king isn't here your going to scream our names soon enough.”

Arthur tried to move but found himself bound as the alpha's spread him out. He closed his eyes praying that he would just die, when their was growl and Arthur felt his captors fly from him and arms surrond him a protective embrace.

“Alf..”

“Don't say a world love, not until I'm done with these people.”

It only took a few minutes and all were dead, then Alfred started to walk back with his queen holding him close. Arthur was shaking as he looked up at Alfred.

“Love..I'm dirty..”

“It's not your fault, and don't worry you'll forget about their touch soon enough.”

Arthur nodded, and held his mate tight.

Nine months later their youngest child was born, a girl which they named Whittney.


End file.
